Vuela, Mio
by Shianacz
Summary: Recuerdo el día que lloraste en mis brazos como si fuese ayer... /  ...Vuela, Mio. Vuela conmigo.


Hola! Qué rabia me dio al ver que no habían fics de Strike Witches español :( No puede ser!

Entonces para no esperar que alguien pusiera, hice el mio xD

Es un flashback/songfic. Nada especial, sólo quise hacerlo.

…Es que me encanta la pareja de Minna x Mio XD

Inspirado un poco en el capítulo 11 de la segunda temporada y otro tanto en el capítulo 12.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Strike Witches ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ninguno…. Porque ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos van, jeje.

**Vuela, Mio**

Recuerdo el día que lloraste en mis brazos como si fuese ayer.

–¡Sakamoto-san!

La voz de Yoshika llamándote por toda la base me alertó en un principio. Comencé a seguirla a escondidas, pero al notar que no estabas en tu habitación, me preocupé. Yoshika dejó de buscarte al rato –o eso creí–, pero yo no podía dejarlo así.

No si sabía exactamente dónde te encontrabas.

Caminé por las afueras de la base y encontré las puertas del área de despegue abiertas. Me quedé de pie ahí, viendo destellos azules dentro del hangar. El sonido de un motor me puso alerta, y decidí esperar.

En tan solo unos segundos, apareciste. No te esperabas que yo estuviese ahí, claro; estrellaste tu unidad striker al evadirme y la caída fue brusca y dolorosa. Te levantaste con dificultad, y hablaste sin mirarme. Yo sólo te observaba fijamente con una expresión fría en mi rostro. No iba a permitir que te lastimaras. No tú.

–Minna, ¿lo sabías –preguntaste apoyándote en tu rodilla.

–Sabía que algún día llegaría a suceder esto –respondí reprendiéndote con la mirada. Era verdad; sabía que con el paso de los años irías perdiendo tu magia, y que tú no te resignarías tan fácilmente a que eso sucediera. Y, por como eras, también era consciente de que tu orgullo te obligaría a esforzarte más de lo que tu cuerpo podía soportar. Así que desde el primer indicio de que tu magia estaba disminuyendo, comencé a vigilarte en secreto aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

–Ya veo…

Tu cuerpo estaba lastimado, y no sólo por la caída; estaba agotado. La técnica que estabas intentando perfeccionar consumía tanto poder mágico que, lo sabías incluso mejor que yo, acortaba más y más tu carrera.

Pero no te importaba si había una batalla de por medio.

–Es una espada de doble filo, ¿no? –pregunté. Irónicamente, la técnica la desarrollabas con tu espada. El Reppumaru era un asesino silencioso–. A cambio de fuerza para luchar en batalla absorbe gran parte del poder mágico…

Unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear el suelo y a caer sobre nuestras cabezas. En cuestión de segundos ya estábamos empapadas, pero ninguna de las dos se movió un solo centímetro.

–El Reppumaru está acortando tu vida útil como bruja.

–¡Todavía puedo luchar! –te pusiste de pie empuñando tu espada adoptando una posición de pelea mientras la agitabas en el aire. Por un segundo la espada brillo, pero rápidamente el color azul que tu magia le otorgaba se apagó. Tus ojos se abrieron y apretaste los dientes con indignación.

–¡Ya detente, Mio! –siendo la Teniente Coronel debía mantener siempre una posición fuerte frente a todos. Pero ahora estaba contigo, la que había sido mi Mayor durante mucho tiempo. Te tenía a ti más confianza que a nadie, y sabía que tú a mí también. Por eso siempre nos hablábamos sin formalidades. Y por eso me dolía ver cómo sufrías de esa forma, por lo que más amabas en tu vida.

–¡Todavía puedo! –insististe–. ¡Juro que dominaré el verdadero Reppuzan!

–¡No puedes! –grité–. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ya es imposible! –por más que doliera, quería hacértelo entender.

–¡Por favor! –ignorándome, levantaste la vista y gritaste al cielo con la voz quebrada–. ¡Sólo una vez! ¡Sólo un ataque! Quiero realizar un verdadero Reppuzan… –tus manos temblaban y tu cuerpo comenzó a flaquear. Caíste de rodillas mientras gritabas y me acerqué a ti lentamente, temerosa y sin saber realmente qué hacer. Me arrodillé a tu lado mientras gritabas mi nombre–. Por favor, déjame… –dijiste en voz baja, y luego gritaste con fuerza–. ¡Déjame ser una de las once! –tus ojos comenzaban a amenazar con soltar lágrimas mientras los mantenías fuertemente cerrados, y al abrirlos, me miraste y las dejaste salir, acercándote a mi cuerpo–. Te lo ruego, Minna…

Te abracé con suavidad presionándote contra mi pecho mientras dejabas que tus lágrimas salieran libremente y sollozabas. Presionaste fuerte tu mandíbula, porque no te gustaba llorar, pero te liberaste al saber que yo no te diría nada al respecto. En ese momento sólo quería tenerte así, entre mis brazos; poder ser yo quien te consolara. Susurré tu nombre para que lo escucharas y supieras que no me iría de tu lado. Tu ojo no dejaba de despedir lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia.

No pudiste dominar la técnica esa noche como querías…

Esa noche tomó un poco de tiempo a que te calmaras. Nos fuimos juntas a mi despacho donde te hice quitar la ropa húmeda y te ofrecí una taza de té. Cuando tu cuerpo entró en calor, comenzaste a quedarte dormida, y finalmente caíste. No quise despertarte, y te cubrí con una manta. Me quedé a tu lado esa noche para vigilarte; no despertaste ni una sola vez.

A la mañana siguiente, ya estabas vestida cuando desperté. Me dedicaste una sonrisa delicada como pocas veces solías hacerlo y yo te la correspondí. Me alisté y nos dirigimos juntas a hacer los últimos preparativos para la estrategia de la misión e informársela a las chicas más tarde.

Te pusiste a mi costado derecho como siempre, erguida firmemente mientras yo hablaba. Durante el resto del día, fue como si nada hubiese pasado.

Operación Marte.

La misión consistía en defender todas al buque Yamato hasta que él atacase la colmena neuroi que amenazaba Romagnia. Así de simple. No importaba lo que tuviésemos que hacer, debíamos de protegerlo fuese como fuese.

–¡Todas, al ataque!

La misión comenzó.

Estábamos las once witches en el aire. Tú estabas a mi lado, pero tenías prohibido usar esa técnica. Lo habíamos hablado durante la mañana, y antes de que dijeras algo, te dije que era una orden de tu Teniente Coronel, y guardaste silencio. De todos modos, sabía que no me llevarías la contraria.

Sobrevolamos el océano y llegamos a las costas de Venecia. Sobre la ciudad, un enorme núcleo oscuro lucía aterrador: Era la colmena del neuroi. Todas sabíamos que sería la primera y última vez que nos enfrentaríamos a algo de esa magnitud, por lo menos siendo del Ala de Combate N°501.

Para qué relatar nuestro combate, si estuviste ahí presente observándolo y siendo partícipe al igual que todas. Varias de las chicas se divertían luchando, y yo las admiraba por eso: Eila, Charlotte, Trude y Erika, que competían mientras, a la vez, luchaban en equipo; otras se lo tomaban con más seriedad, como Yoshika, Lynette y Perrine. Por mi parte, hacía lo posible por no separarme demasiado de ti. Cada vez que destruía algunos neurois, regresaba a tu lado para verificar como estabas.

Pero cada vez que volvía te encontraba peor.

–¿Está bien, Mayor? –pregunté con el grado de formalidad que la batalla me imponía tener para contigo.

Como lo imaginé, sonreíste con dificultad diciéndome cosas que indicaban que estabas bien y dispuesta a seguir luchando. Pero a la vez sabías que no podías engañarme… Y de la misma forma, no podía detenerme; ya había aceptado llevarte a la batalla, y no me iba a retractar ahora. Siempre me he considerado una mujer de palabra.

La batalla inició en mar cuando el capitán indicó fuego a discreción.

Sin embargo, los neuroi parecían ser infinitos.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió…

Intentaste atacar a uno de ellos con tu técnica, pero tu magia te falló, y tu espada se estrelló contra el neuroi siendo sólo un trozo de metal para luego salir volando dejándote completamente expuesta. Si no hubiese sido por el escudo de Yoshika…

Disparé antes que el ataque del neuroi pudiese atravesarlo, pero admito que si no hubiese estado ella yo no habría sido lo suficientemente rápida para salvarte.

Verte inmóvil, sintiéndote inútil, incapaz… era casi tan doloroso como ser la protagonista de lo que te estaba pasando. Yo también me sentía inútil, pues sólo podía observarte de lejos.

El Yamato, ya transformado en neuroi, se elevó por los cielos en dirección a la colmena. Indiqué a todas las que aún se encontraban en el aire que regresaran al portaaviones pues la misión principal ya estaba cumplida. Pero tú seguías ahí…

–Mayor –dije en un fallido intento de llamar tu atención–, tuvimos éxito en nuestra misión –mi voz era suave y acompasada. No podía hablarte como tu Teniente en esas circunstancias, pues, a pesar de que no podía ver tu rostro, sabía perfectamente que debías estar llorando de nuevo, presa de la impotencia y el dolor que dignificaba para ti el perder tu poder mágico en una batalla tan importante como esa.

–Para mí, vivir y luchar era lo único que tenía –dijiste con la voz entrecortada. Como lo suponía, estabas llorando; eso me provocó una fuerte clavada de dolor en el pecho–. Ya había perdido mi escudo, y ahora no puedo utilizar el Reppuzan…

Guardamos silencio un par de segundos, y sentí unas ganas casi incontrolables de abrazarte de nuevo, decirte que todo iba a estar bien, que no te preocuparas… Pero ni yo misma podía convencerme de eso, y me di cuenta que lo único que podía hacer, era ser franca contigo.

–Ya has luchado suficiente.

Tú y yo fuimos las únicas que nos mantuvimos en aire observando el avance del Yamato. Me acerqué lo más que pude manteniendo una distancia prudente para que nuestros Strikers no se estrellaran entre sí, pero esa distancia desapareció en el segundo en que el enorme barco golpeó el nido de los neuroi. Una onda de choque muy poderosa cruzó el cielo, y me aferré a tu cuerpo con mis dos brazos, para no salir disparada.

Cuando se suponía que el Yamato debía disparar, algo sucedió que no lo hizo. Fue cuando los sistemas comenzaron a fallar.

Ahora te sujetaba por la cintura mientras te apoyabas en mi hombro, volando cada vez con más dificultad. Fuiste la primera en darte cuenta que el plan estaba comenzando a fracasar. El motor dinamo dejó de responder, y el capitán dio la misión por fracasada.

Todos escuchamos las órdenes, y los barcos estaban prontos a emprender la retirada, cuando rompiste el silencio.

–Todavía no. Aún no ha terminado.

–¿Eh?

–Dije que esto no ha terminado. ¡Ni esta guerra, ni yo! –te soltaste de mi hombro y comenzaste a volar en dirección al barco. Grité tu nombre asustada pero no pude obligarte a que te detuvieras.

–¡Mio!

Avanzaste lo más rápido que tu poder te permitía. Sabía lo que pensabas: Si había por lo menos una única oportunidad de usar tu poder para salvar a Venecia, lo harías.

Así tuvieras que acabar con tu propia vida…

–Voy a abordar el Yamato e iniciaré el motor Dinamo con mi propio poder mágico –dijiste.

–¡Detente, Mio! –pero no ibas a escucharme. No esta vez.

Todas comenzaron a gritarte. No vayas; es una locura, decían. Cuando Yoshika dijo que no tenías suficiente poder mágico, te reíste sin sorprenderte de que lo supiera. A mí tampoco me sorprendía… esa chica era muy especial.

–Es verdad –sonreíste–. A penas tengo poder mágico para volar…

El escuchar eso mientras volaba hacia ti me hizo aumentar la velocidad, y te alcancé, quedando de golpe frente a frente contigo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía… intentar detenerte; pero, a pesar de todo, siempre acababas desobedeciéndome. Esta vez sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para que me prestaras verdadera atención.

–Si lo entiendes, detente –dije, apuntándote con mi revolver. Te detuviste, sorprendida de verme ahí–. Regresa, Mayor.

–Si no voy, ¿quién encenderá el motor del Yamato? –preguntaste con seriedad.

Aceleraste hacia mí y creí que pasarías por mi lado, pero sentí tus manos suavemente en mi brazo, obligándome a bajar el arma, y tu cercanía me puso los pelos de punta. Te inclinaste hacia mí eliminando por completo nuestra distancia. Podía sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío, y tu respiración en mi rostro, pero luego te alejaste un poco, y cuando abrí los ojos estabas sólo a unos centímetros de mí, viéndome fijamente.

–Es algo irónico –dijiste en voz baja. El sonido de tu voz susurrando me paralizó–, que sea yo la única persona que no puede luchar, y a la vez la única con el poder mágico necesario para hacer esto…

–Mayor…

–Minna, estoy feliz –dijiste con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Mi cerebro no procesaba bien la información–. Que aún haya algo que puedo hacer… –abriste tus ojos y me observaste con una mirada tan profunda y brillante que me transmitía a mi también la felicidad que sentías. Pero tus palabras… –. Pude ser parte del Ala de combate N°501. Pude ser una de las once camaradas.

–Mio… –no entendía por qué, pero sentía que quería llorar. Tus palabras estaban llenas de felicidad y agradecimiento, pero a la vez parecía que te estabas despidiendo.

Esperé a que dijeras algo más, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que lo hicieras. Tú sólo continuaste observándome con esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan llena de súplica que me partía el corazón.

No podía decirle que no a tus ojos…

–¡Por favor, promete…! –grité en tu rostro cerrando mis ojos. Tú no te inmutaste y seguías con esa sonrisa en tus labios–. ¡Promete que regresarás!... –volví a abrir mis ojos y te observé rogándote con la mirada más que con mi propia voz. Tenía que hacerte entender cuánto dolor me provocaba el que te fueras. Cuán importante era para mí el que volvieras... –. Es una orden.

–¡Entendido! –te alejaste de nuevo y pasaste por mi lado dejándome ahí, con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde acababas de estar.

Yo no podía comprender bien lo que sucedía dentro del Yamato, pero me quedé quieta, esperando que cumplieras tu promesa.

Sin embargo, todo fue distinto…

De la nada, el Yamato disparó, el nido explotó y una enorme fuerza se elevó al cielo y alejó las nubes. La señal del neuroi había desaparecido. Al principio parecía imposible que pudieras haber sobrevivido a eso, pero…

–¡¿QUÉ ES ESO? –gritaron al detectar una nueva señal en el radar.

Claro, tratándose de ti, no iba a acabar así, ¿cierto?

El Yamato apareció por entre la bola de humo y todas nos alegramos.

Sin embargo, me percaté de que algo extraño había sucedido. La neurificación no había desaparecido. Lo que significaba que…

Sin que pudiésemos hacer algo, te viste atrapada por el núcleo del neuroi. Era gigantesco, como ningún otro al que jamás nos hubiésemos enfrentado. Y tú estabas ahí, colgando de él, completamente expuesta.

Teníamos que sacarte. Ese era el nuevo objetivo.

Aquella vez, todas ayudamos. Le abrimos paso a Miyafuji por entre los neuroi hasta que pudo alcanzar el núcleo. Qué sorpresa nos llevamos al ver a la pequeña Yoshika liberar el Reppumaru del barco y realizar tu técnica para atacar el núcleo. Eso nos dejó a todas boquiabiertas.

El núcleo desapareció, el barco cayó al mar, e incluso ustedes no dieron en un principio señales de aparición. Luego las vimos caer a través del cielo. Sujetaste a Yoshika por los hombros y llegamos nosotras para ayudarles a volar.

Todas comenzaron a abrazarlas, una por una, aunque en un principio Perrine no quería soltarte. Era algo divertido de ver, supongo… eso se notaba en los rostros de las chicas. Pero para mí era un poco distinto…

–Minna… –mis puños estaban fuertemente apretados mientras tus ojos se mantenían clavados en mí. Al decir mi nombre, volviste a sonreír como antes–, como ordenaste, estoy de vuelta.

Ese comentario acabó con mis fuerzas. Tenía el ceño fruncido, reprendiéndote con la mirada por tu actitud irresponsable. Pero si me decías eso…

Cedí. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver cómo me aferraba a tu pecho y comenzaba a llorar liberando toda la preocupación que me habías estado causando.

–¡Bienvenida, Mio! –grité entre lágrimas dejando las formalidades. Erica, que te estaba sujetando, soltó tu brazo con el que sujetaste mi hombro. Por fin podía estar tranquila de nuevo. Si te tenía conmigo, ya nada me preocupada.

En Junio de 1945, se confirmó la destrucción del neuroi que yacía sobre Venecia. Eso significaba la completa disolución del Ala de Combate N°501.

Lo cual también significaba que nuestro trabajo ahí había terminado. Tú regresarías a la Armada Imperial de Fuso; y yo, a Karsland.

Me costó un tiempo reponerme a eso…

Esa noche celebramos en la base. Yo no disfruté del todo, porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza; entre ellas, finalizar el informe sobre la misión. Te vi reír junto a las chicas, y de vez en cuando me dedicabas una sonrisa a la cual yo correspondía para luego continuar trabajando.

Al acabar la fiesta, todas nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pero tú me acompañaste hasta la mía.

–¿Qué sucede, Mio? –pregunté al verte de pie a un costado del pasillo, como esperando a que abriese la puerta. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y debíamos despertar a las siete para comenzar a guardar todos los utensilios de la base. A esa hora al día siguiente, ya deberíamos de haber abandonado todas el lugar.

–Nada especial –sonreíste–. ¿Me dejas pasar?

Pestañee varias veces y abrí la puerta dándote el paso. Enseguida entraste y tomaste asiento en mi sillón. Sin preguntar, te serviste una taza de té y luego me observaste mientras yo aún estaba de pie en la puerta.

–Cuántas cosas han pasado en este cuarto, ¿no?...

Sonreí al comprender tus intenciones allí. Me alegró que quisieras pasar una última noche charlando conmigo en el lugar donde tantas cosas habíamos pasado… Te apunté con una pistola, utilizando un vestido rojo; tuvimos varias conversaciones mientras bebíamos tazas de té; me ayudaste a planear estrategias que resultaron exitosas: te sequé las lágrimas, y tú, las mías…

Y el solo hecho de que ese lugar sólo embargaba recuerdos nuestros, le volvía, para mí, aún más especial.

–Sí, bastantes.

Aquella noche conversamos un poco, y también nos vimos envueltas en cómodos momentos de silencio. Te quedaste dormida sobre mi sillón, y yo apagué las luces cuando iban a ser las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me senté a tu lado y cerré los ojos con la intención de dormir también. No me importaba si amanecía con dolor de espalda, mientras pudiese pasar esa noche lo más cerca de ti que pudiera…

Tu cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro, y yo apoyé mi mejilla en tu cabello.

Esa fue la última noche que pudimos compartir de esa forma.

…

Hoy estoy sentada a las afueras del cuartel de Fuso, recordando tantas cosas…

Mi misión era dar una visita al Teniente de la armada, y tras acabar con la reunión, mandé a llamar tu nombre. No entiendo bien el por qué, pero unas mariposas me devoran el estómago. Tenía que relajarme y matar el tiempo de alguna forma hasta que llegaras; pero, ¿cómo?, si lo único más entretenido a mi alrededor eran el faro y las gaviotas sobre mi cabeza.

Repentinamente, recuerdo esa canción.

_Frente al cuartel,_

_delante del portón,_

_había una farola,_

_y aún se encuentra allí._

_Allí volveremos a encontrarnos,_

_bajo la farola estaremos._

_Como antes_

_Mi querida Lili Marleen._

Mis labios comienzan a moverse por sí mismos. Hace mucho tiempo atrás cantamos juntas esa canción, y ahora me sentía como una verdadera Lili Marleen, esperándote en el muelle frente a las puertas del cuartel.

_Nuestras dos sombras_

_parecían una sola._

_Nos queríamos tanto_

_que daba esa impresión._

_Y toda la gente lo verá,_

_cuando estemos bajo la farola._

_Como antes_

_Mi querida Lili Marleen._

La voz de unos hombres gritando a mi espalda me recuerdan mis días de instrucción…, y también los días que solías pasar tú enseñando a las chicas en el cuartel. Tú nunca te agotabas, pero cómo te costaba comprender que ellas sí… Cuánto me divertí en esos días. Cómo los extrañaba.

_Pronto llama el centinela_

_"Están pasando revista_

_Esto te va a costar tres días"_

_Camarada, ya voy_

_Entonces nos decíamos adiós_

_Me habría ido encantado contigo_

_Contigo, _

_Mi querida Lili Marleen_

De la nada siento unos pasos a mi espalda. Sonrío para mis adentros y me detengo sin voltearme. Ese paso firme y rápido que tanto te caracterizaba no ha cambiado nada.

–¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntas, dejándome con una expresión inexplicable en mi rostro. Me sentía feliz…–. Sigue cantando.

Levanto la vista al cielo. El cantar de las gaviotas me acompaña, al igual que tu presencia.

El solo hecho de escuchar tu voz hace que mi corazón salte de alegría. Me siento un poco tonta por eso, pero no lo puedo evitar.

_Ella conocía tus pasos_

_tu elegante andar_

_todas las tardes ardía_

_aunque ya me había olvidado_

_Y si me pasara algo_

_¿Quién se pondría bajo la farola contigo?_

_Mi querida Lili Marleen_

Te sientas a mi lado con las piernas colgando. Miro de reojo tu silueta, que parece seguir siendo la misma. ¿Es que acaso realmente esperaba ver algún cambio en ti luego de dos años?

_Desde el espacio silencioso_

_Desde las tierras de la tierra_

_Me mantienen como en un sueño_

_tus adorables labios_

_Cuando la niebla nocturna se arremoline_

_yo estaré en la farola_

_Como antes, _

_Lili, Lili Marleen_

_Lili, Lili Marleen…_

–Me sorprendí mucho al saber que me buscabas –dices, con toda honestidad–. Pensé que quizás me estarían jugando una broma. Pero me alegra ver que no es así.

–Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y estando aquí pensé en verte un momento.

–Necesitaba distraerme un rato.

Guardamos un agradable silencio mientras observamos el mar azul. Se me vienen a la mente recuerdos de batallas pasadas y cielos lejanos. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en mis labios, y siento que posas tu mirada en mí. Giro mi rostro y te encuentro sonriéndome.

–No has cambiado nada, Minna.

–Tú tampoco, Mio.

Cierras los ojos y te recuestas con los brazos tras tu cuello, sintiendo la suave brisa marina. Te imito y tomo lugar a tu lado, observando las nubes pasar con tranquilidad.

–¿No extrañas volar? –pregunto con suavidad, sonriendo a la nada sintiendo tu respiración mezclarse con el sonido de las olas.

–No realmente –respondes tranquilamente–. Aquí he ayudado a muchos cadetes a llegar lejos, así que siento que aún cumplo con mi misión de ayudar.

Giro la cabeza para verte mejor y te encuentro sonriendo.

–Pero…

–Y sí, bueno, a veces extraño un poco los cielos. Pero, ¿sabes?... Tengo tantos recuerdos de él, que no me cuesta nada imaginarme el sonido de los motores acompañándome mientras surco los cielos a toda velocidad –abres los ojos y miras arriba–. Es como volver al pasado. Como si pudiese escuchar la risa de todas a mi espalda de nuevo.

Te observo sorprendida. No es de extrañar que alguien como tú vea las cosas de esa forma. Pero… no deja de sorprenderme.

–Además –dices con voz más suave–. Ahora que estás aquí, siento como si realmente estuviese volando –sonríes de par en par observándome. Un leve sonrojo se asoma en mis mejillas.

–¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?.

–Porque siempre eras tú la que volaba conmigo –respondes rápidamente–. O al menos, siempre que cierro los ojos, puedo ver el cielo azul y a ti a mi lado… Siempre.

Sonrío cálidamente. Comprendo ese sentimiento a la perfección. Y es que siempre procuré volar a tu lado. No quería dejarte sola… Y no quería que me dejaras sola.

Al final, se transformó en mi obsesión el volar contigo, y tomar tu mano de vez en cuando al hacerlo.

–Sí –respondo–. ¿No sería lindo volver a volar así?

De la nada, siento tu mano tomar la mía. Voy a mirarte de nuevo, pero tu voz me detiene.

–Volemos…

Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos con la vista al frente. Ambas sonreímos, imaginando lo mismo. Puedo verificar que la calidez de tu mano sigue siendo la misma, y siento que las mariposas en mi estómago acaban por desaparecer.

A lo lejos, en nuestros corazones, el cielo azul se extiende a uno aún más infinito que el que volamos en el pasado. Escucho tu voz en mi interior llamándome. _Volemos…_

Aprieto tu mano suavemente, haciéndote entender que no te quiero soltar nunca más. No sé si lo entiendes, y no me importa. Sólo sé que ahora no quiero que nada nos impida elevarnos al infinito.

Llévame contigo, Mio… Llévame a esos cielos que existen sólo en tu corazón; yo quiero alcanzarlos contigo.

Esta tarde, volaremos sin un límite.

Volaremos, sin reglas.

Sin objetivos.

Yo, me dejo guiar por mi corazón. Porque mis alas me llevan siempre directo a ti. Porque lo único que deseo, es elevarme contigo hasta donde ya nada nos detenga.

¿Y tú, Mio? ¿Tú por qué vuelas?

Bueno… eso lo descubriré de a poco, con el paso del tiempo.

Sí… Aún queda tiempo…

Porque esta no será la última vez que volemos juntas.

_Vuela_, Mio. _Vuela_ conmigo.

Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke


End file.
